Lucky Girl and Te Xuan Ze
by ymli
Summary: Gwen and Juniper meet throughout different points in their lives. Headcanons stringed together into a timeline. Juniper Lee and Gwen Tennyson crossover.


The first time they met was actually in an internet forum. "The Grove" had been fairly over-populated with magical trinkets that turned out to be fake knick-knacks made for un-knowleadgable buyers, but there were rare bits of truth here and there so Gwen liked searching for what she didn't know about yet and using the forum for research. There was a bargain going for a semi-magical item but Gwen wasn't actually looking for the item itself but for its author. Which was a problem on its own since even the seller was anonymously unavailable. But there was someone else looking to buy or find information too.

Going by GuitarFly1, this person was looking for the whereabouts of the seller specifically. Deciding they might know about the creator if they were already out for the seller, Gwen sent a few questions. She found out this person had been searching for the seller somewhere in the southern Cali area.

When Gwen told of her suspicions about the creator of the item, that it might lead you to finding say Bezel, she didn't really expect any viable answers. Bezel was a really mythical figure in magic lore. Most humans and forum-locals didn't really believe that Bezel could ever have been real, on account of the charms being too hidden and too powerful. It was just a story after all.

'So you've used stuff that's higher-level than this item before?'

'Oh, I've actually used some other artifacts before too. They were secret charms granting abilities like levitation, telekinesis, pyrokinetics and untold key powers of magic… the works. '

'Wait, so… you have the Bezel Charms…? Weren't those usually coveted by more shady folk?' Gwen was surprised. She figured the charms were well-known in the magical community circles but didn't really expect these questions. It was possible this person was after the Charms too, just like Hex and Charmcaster.

'Yeah… well, they were destroyed after finding out what they can be used for… I couldn't just let the bad people after us get ahold them, right?' 'Right.'

GuitarFly continued 'Looks like we're both on the good side of magic then. Phew. Don't worry. I'm not technically the magic police or anything ;)'

They became fast friends on account of some of their shared interests. This GuitarFly seemed like an expert at some level but they were also really into music and human technology, like spacetravel and sustainability on other kinda wished she could share her more alien adventures but knew better. Still, it was cool meeting someone else who was into magic and science at the same time. Calling her "GuitarBug" around Ben, Gwen flaunted having a cooler friend than anyone he would meet the _entire summer_. Ben just shrugged it off.

The second time was when they were visiting Orchid Bay, enjoying the sunshine and waves of an easy summer breeze. Well Gwen would have, but her dear cousin just had to be there. Then Gwen saw him as Ripjaws bonked by... Well, she hadn't known it was June. Nothing gave her away and Gwen was too steamed at the strange girl strangling her idiot cousin! June on the other hand had no idea aliens even existed and promptly made an exit left as soon as she realized she was out of her jurisdiction. What followed after was an unbelievable, indescribable amazing adventure left for better storytellers. They later found out that they'd met each other on The Grove forum already. They couldn't believe their luck!

"So what's this secret magic- job that you do? Grandpa Max already knows your grandma so… It kinda looks like it's a pretty badass thing both of you do."

"Well, if it wasn't secret I'd already have told you," June smirked back. She had a different suggestion to make though.'But… you wanna learn how to use some other stones that can do similar stuff to Bezel's Charms? You seem pretty adept at magic already so what's the harm?'

-  
A third time they met just to hang out.

"Hey, June! I can't believe we're finally meeting as just friends!"

"I know right? I can't believe I could convince Ray Ray this was just gonna be a boring meeting!"

Except somehow, they ended up having to fight some big goblin trolls anyway, but it wasn't really that bad, they could handle it. But Gwen noticed something that bracelet of hers. Kept blinking and making sounds like before and it looked like something was moving on it again.  
June decided she was gonna tell Gwen where all her own magic came from. After all she was magic too, right?  
They were heading for Ah-Mah's house to recount the fight to her and Lila and Dennis and even Monroe. Ray Ray was gonna have a fit that he wasn't there for the fight. It was exciting to think about for June that she could actually bring another friend into her circle that she could maybe talk about both magic and normal stuff on the same level with another magical human! Gwen was excited too cause she was dying to meet June's grandma and Lila again! she wanted to hear the stories of her and june fighting side by side again, her part in helping to seal Ghostfreak away with grandpa Max.

When they entered the house it was just what June had described: awesome statues all around the wall, hidden artifacts and weapons a cool fireplace and the huge back veranda opening to the quietest secluded part of the sea lining the bay. June next led her to the kitchen to people they both had been expecting; Jasmine Lee, Lila, the coolest Sasquatch to be acquainted with and even dorky archmage wannabe Dennis! Except, they weren't elated or excited in y way and looked more like... surprised. scared or sad. No Ray Ray anywhere.

Lila was the most forward about it.

"June! I tried to talk them out of it! You don't have to if you can just-"

" _Yew_ don't really have any say in it Lila, not even being magical yorself, strictly speaking."

Monroe barked an apprehensive growl from near the chair where Gwen was standing. She couldn't really hear it that well this time either but she could understand that it was directed at Lila from how the girl coiled and stopped talking as soon as the pug opened his maw. There was something shiny behind the table too?  
June just stood where she entered, frozen.  
Oh no. She'd been afraid of this since the start of the day. Monroe was already inching closer from behind the table, glowing crystal raised between front paws.  
"No! I'll do it!" June took the stone from Monroe before he could object.

She stared Monroe in the eyes now. Gwen couldn't tell which look was more intimidating.

"I mean. I have to. It's still my responsibility."  
June took her aside into another room.

When they came back, June was leading a confused Gwen out of the room, showing her the way out of the house.

-  
Gwen couldn't help but demand some answers. This whole situation looked more confusing than it should have been. " _June, what is going on?_ "  
" _I... I've been keeping things from you. But I'll tell you later. Right now you gotta play along for awhile. After we come out of this room, just pretend you don't know what happened, okay?_ "

 _"And then we can talk?_ " " _Yup. But let's use the grove. Now stand back and close and cover your eyes with this._ " She handed her a book and stepped further herself, holding the mint-colored crystal up with one hand. " _This won't hurt but just... pretend this is Men in Black._ "  
Gwen backed up to the bookcase June had handed her a glossy magazine from and waited. There was a big flashing sound.

The light felt blinding, probably even moreso if she'd kept her eyes open. She could still feel the searing sensation through skin, her hands and legs. Heck she could almost feel it on the whole room! What was that stone and what was really gonna happen to her if June hadn't interrupted her dog?

When they left the room everyone stood around defensively, and Gwen played clueless as well as she ever could. June sent her down the stairs and out of the front door, telling her where the bus stop was. "Oh, I… my head is kind of spinny. Can I just… stand around here?" Her back to the others glancing down, June left the door open.

Standing near the door she could hear June telling something to Lila as her grandmother tried to console.

"Juniper. Things will be okay."

* * *

Notes:

"The second meeting" and the adventure in it are actually a reference to an earlier Ben 10/Juniper Lee crossover on by Kryten: Plan 9 from Orchid Bay. Since we will most likely never see a sequel or new chapter to it, I thought it would be nice to make some reference to it cause it's a nice fic and the stuff that happens in it tie the worlds together in a believable way.  
Next chapter and more in the works.  
Anyway, I thought I'd do a timeline of all the headcanons I've had over the years and try to...make all my headcanons into a coherent mess... Hope it's still a good read!


End file.
